M For Memories and M For
by RadnaRadno
Summary: Summary : Kenangan dan...    fic oneshoot special kado ulang tahun KAKASHI! wow fic ROMANCE buatan ratna!  selamat ulangtahun Kakashi-kun :


**M For Memories and M For-**

**Summary : Kenangan dan... (fic oneshoot special kado ulang tahun KAKASHI! wow fic ROMANCE buatan ratna!) selamat ulangtahun Kakashi-kun :)**

**Disclaimer : Naruto always belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**M For Memories and M For-**  
><strong>(M untuk Memori dan M untuk- )<strong>  
><strong>copyright by RadnaRadno<strong>

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Rate : T**

**Oneshoot fic**

**Pairing :**  
><strong>Kakashi Hatake x Anko Mitarashi<strong>

**Warning(s) :**  
><strong>misstypo (nothin's perfect, right?), ooc- maybe, flashback, timeline, the fact in this fiction really not same with the true story on manga or anime, but i've tried to didn't bash the chara :)<strong>

**This is birthday fic for my lovely husband, Kakashi Hatake :)**  
><strong>Otanjobi omedetou, Kakashi.. i will always loving you ^o^<strong>

**Readers,**  
><strong>Ratna mohon Read n Review ya? ratna perlu tahu apakah ratna berbakat membuat romance atau tidak.. hehe terimakasih :)<strong>

**M for Memories and M for-**

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya seorang pria berambut perak pada wanita disampingnya.  
>"Menurutmu?" wanita itu balik bertanya.<br>"Hm kau sedang menghitung bintang.." jawab pria itu polos.  
>"Baka.." si wanita menggumam pelan.<br>Konohagakure, pukul 12am.  
>Diatas atap sebuah rumah warga Konoha, sedang terjadi perbincangan antara dua insan manusia yang berbeda jenis kelamin.<br>Dua orang ninja Jounin yang sama-sama hebat, sama-sama mempunyai daya tarik lebih dan err~ sama-sama pervert.  
>Kakashi Hatake dan Anko Mitarashi, onyx dan light gray, perak dan abu-abu gelap, mesum dan sensitif.<br>Dua orang yang sekarang sedang duduk bersampingan, si wanita sedang mendongak langit dan si pria sedang memandang lekat wanita disampingnya itu, tanpa disadari oleh si wanita.  
>"Sudah hampir seminggu ini aku melihatmu duduk diatas atap dan memandang langit, apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu? apa kau sedang ada beban atau masalah?" tanya si pria.<br>Wanita disampingnya tidak menoleh ataupun menjawab, dia tetap mendongak menatap langit.  
>Pria bermasker itupun tidak memaksa si wanita untuk menjawab setiap pertanyaannya, dia tahu wanita disampingnya ini tidak suka pengintimidasian.<br>Hening.  
>"Entah kenapa aku selalu memikirkan tentang diriku dan Orochimaru.. rasanya ada bagian yang hilang dalam ingatanku tentang dia.. tapi aku tidak tahu bagian ingatan mana yang hilang itu.." ucap si wanita tiba-tiba.<br>Pria disampingnya tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi yang berarti, dia tetap diam dan menatap lekat wanita disampingnya.  
>Orochimaru.<br>Sebuah nama yang sangat tabu untuk diucapkan begitu saja didesa ninja Konoha, dia adalah salah satu dari 3 legenda Sannin- ninja paling hebat dan juga salah satu dari pengkhianat desa paling terkenal seantero negara Api.  
>Tapi, kini seorang kunoichi disamping Kakashi Hatake mengucapkan nama itu dengan lancar, walaupun sedikit tersirat nada kerinduan dan kekecewaan pada kalimat yang dia ucapkan itu.<br>"Dulu.. aku mengaguminya.. aku memujanya.. dia benar-benar hebat dimataku.. dia itu sempurna.. dan dia pria pertama yang membuatku..." Anko Mitarashi tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, kini buliran kristal mengalir melalu kedua pelupuk matanya.  
>"Jatuh cinta.." lanjut Kakashi.<p>

Anko menoleh menatap jounin bermasker disampingnya itu.  
>Kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkannya itu benar, sangat benar..<br>Ya, Anko Mitarashi sedari dulu mencintai Orochimaru, gurunya yang sekarang menjadi pelarian desa itu.  
>Dan sekarang, disaat-saat rapuh seperti ini Anko merindukan guru legendarisnya itu.<br>Dia merindukan hari-hari dimana dia bersama dengan Orochimaru, dan membuat ukiran kenangan pada buku kehidupan bahwa dia pernah melihat Orochimaru tersenyum bahagia bersamanya.

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari kedelapan semenjak Anko menerima kabar bahwa Orochimaru telah dihabisi oleh sesama nuke-nin dari Konoha, Uchiha Itachi.<br>Sungguh sebuah berita mengejutkan bagi Anko, karena selama ini dia selalu yakin bahwa Orochimaru tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa dikalahkan.  
>Dia adalah ninja yang hebat, dia adalah legenda Sannin, dia mampu menguasai semua jurus ninja dengan mudah, dia bahkan bisa menggunakan jurus terlarang, jurus kutukan dan senjutsu.<br>Tidak semua orang bisa menguasai jurus-jurus seperti itu kan?  
>Ya, walaupun Anko tahu Orochimaru bukanlah ninja yang baik.<br>Dia adalah musuh utama Konoha, dia adalah orang yang berambisi besar ingin menghancurkan desa kelahirannya itu.  
>Dia adalah ninja yang suka membuat percobaan dan penelitian demi menyempurnakan jurus-jurus terlarangnya dengan memakan banyak korban manusia, dan inilah kenyataan yang selama ini hampir tidak ingin diterima ataupun diingat oleh Anko, sebuah kenyataan bahwa Anko Mitarashi adalah salah satu dari percobaan Orochimaru.<br>Percobaan yang dianggap gagal oleh pemiliknya.  
>Percobaan yang dibuang begitu saja oleh pemiliknya.<br>Percobaan yang dilupakan oleh pemiliknya.  
>Benarkah itu semua? ah tidak.. Anko tidak gagal, dibuang ataupun dilupakan... Tapi memang dia-lah yang ingin pergi dari Orochimaru.<br>Dia yang memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti Sannin-senseinya itu.  
>Tapi, pada saat-saat rapuh seperti ini.. Anko selalu mempertanyakan keputusannya itu.<br>Apakah dia telah memilih keputusan yang benar?  
>Apakah dia telah begitu bodohnya meninggalkan Orochimaru- guru yang telah merebut hatinya dan meninggalkan luka begitu dalam bagi perasaan seorang Anko Mitarashi.<br>"Kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah suara bariton merdu membuyarkan lamunan masa lalu Anko.  
>Ah suara yang beberapa detik lalu tidak Anko sadari kehadiran pemiliknya karena lamunan masa lalunya, suara Kakashi Hatake.<br>"Iya," jawab Anko singkat.  
>Dia tidak ingin berbicara terlalu banyak saat ini.<br>Dia sudah terlalu lelah menjelajahi masa lalunya dan sekarang dia tidak ingin menguras tenaga dan airmata untuk sesuatu yang sangat memalukan baginya- menangis dihadapan seorang pria.

* * *

><p>Kakashi Hatake, ninja bermasker itu menatap lekat pemilik rambut abu-abu gelap disampingnya itu, dia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan wanita itu, dan dia tidak ingin mengungkit kenangan lalu yang menyakitkan bagi Anko Mitarashi.<br>Dia tetap diam dan membiarkan bintang menemani Anko dalam keheningan masa lalunya.  
>Kakashi sudah mendengar berita tentang Orochimaru yang sudah dihabisi oleh Uchiha Itachi, dan sebuah nama langsung terlintas dibenaknya begitu mendengar kabar itu- Anko Mitarashi.<br>Jounin wanita yang pernah menjadi murid Orochimaru dan selalu mengikuti kemanapun Senseinya pergi, ya walaupun pada akhirnya Anko meninggalkan sang guru yang mengkhianati dia dan desanya itu.  
>Dia selalu ingat ketika dia masih berusia belasan tahun, dia selalu memandang seorang gadis seusianya yang tertawa bahagia bersama salah satu guru di akademi ninja.<br>Anko Mitarashi dan Orochimaru.

* * *

><p><strong><br>-FLASHBACK-**  
>Seorang anak laki-laki berdiri dihadapan pohon besar ditaman Konoha, pandangannya kosong menatap kearah pohon itu.<br>Dia tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, sebuah kenangan pahit selalu menyertai setiap dia memikirkan sesuatu.  
>Dia terlalu banyak merasakan kehilangan, dia terlalu banyak ditinggalkan, dia selalu berusaha menguatkan diri.. walaupun itu sangat menyiksa hati.<br>Bocah lelaki berusia 13 tahun itu adalah Kakashi Hatake, yang kini sebulan sudah dia menjadi seorang jounin, dan juga sebulan sudah dia merasakan kehilangan seorang sahabat terbaiknya, seorang Uchiha Obito.  
>Dia ingin menangis, tapi dia tidak sanggup- bukan.. bukan karena dia seorang laki-laki sehingga dia malu untuk menangis.. bukan juga karena airmatanya sudah kering karena kemarin dia sudah menangis sepanjang hari...<br>Tapi karena sebuah bola mata merah yang berharga tertanam dimata kirinya tidak akan membiarkan Kakashi Hatake mengeluarkan airmata, bahkan setetespun.

Bukan karena salah satu bola mata cangkokan itu tidak tertanam baik pada syarafnya- Rin teman satu timnya adalah ninja medis yang hebat, bahkan dalam keadaan kritis pun dia pasti bisa melakukan pengobatan dengan baik dan benar, tapi Kakashi tidak bisa menangis karena dia tahu bahwa pemilik bola mata bertomoe itu tidak akan pernah membiarkan seorang Kakashi Hatake menangisi kepahitan masa lalu.  
>Kakashi terdiam, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah suara menarik perhatiannya..<br>"Sensei, ayolah kumohon ajak aku kali ini ya.." ucap seorang gadis berambut abu-abu gelap kepada seorang pria yang berjalan tenang disampingnya.  
>Ah, itu Anko Mitarashi.<br>Teman perempuannya di akademi ninja, dan pria disampingnya itu adalah Orochimaru, guru legendaris yang selalu diikuti kemanapun Anko pergi.  
>"Tidak boleh." terdengar jawaban datar mengalir dari bibir pucat Orochimaru.<br>Kakashi melihat ekspresi kecewa dalam raut wajah Anko.  
>"Senseii kau pe- oh hei, Kakashi!" sapa gadis itu padanya.<br>Kakashi hanya memandang teman dan gurunya itu dengan tatapan kosong, tapi kini dia sedang memikirkan sebuah pertanyaan yang selalu tersirat didalam dipikirannya 'kenapa Anko begitu ingin selalu bersama Orochimaru?' sebuah pertanyaan yang selalu muncul dibenak Kakashi muda.  
>Dia tidak tahu bahwa suatu saat ketika mereka tumbuh dewasa, Kakashi sendirilah yang akan menjawabkan pertanyaan itu untuk Anko Mitarashi.<br>Jounin muda itu melihat Anko berlari ke arahnya dan meninggalkan Orochimaru yang kini juga berjalan perlahan meninggalkan taman.  
>"Hei Kakashi, selamat ya kau sudah menjadi jounin sekarang!" ujar gadis itu sambil menepuk pundak Kakashi.<br>Kakashi hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.  
>"Hei-hei aku tahu aku terlambat mengucapkannya, maafkan aku ya karena kemarin aku sedang ada misi bersama Orochimaru-sensei selama sebulan lebih, jadi aku tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat padamu.." ucap Anko sambil menatap Kakashi lekat-lekat.<br>Gadis itu merengkuh pundak jounin muda dihadapannya dan kemudian dia tiba-tiba memeluk Kakashi.  
>Anko memeluk Kakashi? benarkah itu? ah ya pemandangan langka yang mungkin hanya terjadi sekali dalam 13 tahun Kakashi hidup dan mengenal Anko.<br>"Aku tahu tentang.. kehilangan itu.." bisik Anko pelan pada Kakashi.  
>Jounin muda itu terkejut, dirasakannya pelukan Anko semakin erat, dan dia merasa pundaknya hangat.. basah oleh kristal cair yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata seorang Anko Mitarashi.<br>"Aku tahu kau pasti berat menjalani semuanya Kakashi, kehilangan orang-orang yang kita cintai memang berat dan menyakitkan.. aku sendiri tidak akan pernah bisa membayangkan kehilangan orang yang aku cintai.. O-" belum sempat Anko melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kakashi merenggangkan pelukan Anko dengan mendorongnya kebelakang.  
>Gadis itu terkejut, lalu didengarnya Kakashi berbicara dari balik maskernya,<br>"Kau tidak tahu rasanya kehilangan.." ucap Kakashi datar.  
>Anko mengernyitkan alisnya, ah Anko adalah orang yang sensitif dan mudah sekali marah, dan sekarang, Kakashi Hatake yang tidak tahu berterimakasih telah menyinggung perasaannya.<br>Padahal dia hanya ingin menghibur Kakashi, tapi dia justru dibalas dengan kata-kata datar seperti itu.  
>Dia memang tidak mengharapkan balasan yang heboh, apalagi dari seorang stoic seperti Kakashi, tapi apa begitu caranya memperlakukan seseorang yang berusaha menghiburmu?<br>Anko tetap menatap Kakashi lekat-lekat, rasanya dia ingin menghajar laki-laki tidak tahu terimakasih dihadapannya ini.. tapi dia mendinginkan hatinya...  
>'Membalas kata-kata seseorang dengan emosi labil tidak perlu dengan emosi juga,' itulah yang ada dibenaknya sekarang.<br>Anko tersenyum pada Kakashi, dan dia mulai membuka mulut mungilnya,  
>"Ah kau ini.. aku kan hanya ingin menghiburmu, umm kalau hatimu sedang sedih aku tahu apa obat paling mujarab untuk mengobatinya.." ucap Anko.<br>Kakashi tetap menatapnya datar.  
>"Oh ayolah, kau jelek kalau bertampang datar seperti itu.. cobalah untuk berwajah ceria dan tersenyum yah walaupun senyummu akan selalu tertutupi maskermu.. ayo ikut aku!" ujar Anko riang sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Kakashi.<br>Jounin muda itu terkejut, hatinya menolak untuk mengikuti Anko, tetapi langkah kakinya berjalan mengekor gadis beriris light gray itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Toko buku Konoha.<strong>  
>Itulah tulisan yang dibaca oleh Kakashi saat ini.<br>Anko Mitarashi menariknya hingga kedepan sebuah toko buku terlengkap didesa Konoha.  
>Mau apa Anko membawanya kemari?<p>

Apa dia ingin meminta Kakashi membaca sebuah buku?  
>Hei Kakashi Hatake tidak akan membaca buku, kecuali buku-buku tentang jurus, segel-segel dan yang berhubungan dengan misi menjadi ninja.. Kakashi tidak akan menyukai buku-buku umum, terutama novel tentang percintaan, ah dia benci buku seperti itu.<br>Tapi kini, dia dan Anko Mitarashi sedang berada didalam sebuah toko buku dan berjalan menyusuri rak bagian novel percintaan.  
>Apa Anko menyukai novel percintaan? benarkah itu? Anko adalah gadis tomboi, mana mungkin dia menyukai buku seperti itu...<br>Tapi apa yang ada dipandangan Kakashi saat ini begitu kontras dengan pemikirannya, Anko Mitarashi sedang berjalan menyusuri rak demi rak novel percintaan meninggalkan Kakashi yang kini berdiri mematung 3 meter dari Anko.  
>Tapi dia tiba-tiba berhenti didepan sebuah rak dan membuka mulutnya,<br>"KETEMU!" seru Anko girang.  
>'Apa yang ketemu?' batin Kakashi.<br>Dilihatnya Anko berjalan riang kearahnya sambil menenteng sebuah buku bersampul biru muda, Anko tampaknya begitu senang bisa mendapatkan buku itu.  
>"Lihat ini.." Anko menunjukkan dan memberikan buku itu pada Kakashi.<br>Buku yang tidak terlalu tebal, sampulnya biru muda tanpa gambar, dengan tulisan kanji berwarna hitam 'DAIJOUBU'- tidak apa-apa.  
>"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Kakashi bingung menatap pemberian Anko.<br>Apa Anko berniat menyidirnya dengan kata-kata daijoubu?  
>Ah dari raut wajah dan nada bicara sepertinya Anko tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk menyindirnya.<br>"Hei Kakashi, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Anko ketika dia tidak melihat respon apa-apa dari temannya itu.  
>"Aku tidak suka membaca novel," ucap Kakashi datar.<br>Anko tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kakashi, dia tahu Kakashi tidak akan mungkin pernah menyukai membaca novel.  
>Kakashi Hatake membaca novel? ah pasti Orochimaru-sensei akan berubah menjadi seorang perempuan!<br>Tapi kata-kata tidak pernah itu akan berakhir detik ini juga, Anko akan membuat jounin muda dihadapannya ini berubah menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik.  
>Tanpa wajah stoic dan tanpa merasakan kepahitan lagi dalam setiap detik hidupnya.<br>Err- walaupun mungkin cara yang ditempuh Anko ini mungkin tidak seratus persen berhasil ataupun gagal sekalipun, dan juga walaupun cara ini sedikit- tidak baik.  
>Tapi, kita tidak akan tahu sebelum dicoba bukan?<br>Dengan mantap Anko menatap Kakashi dan memandangnya dengan tatapan senang,  
>"Bukalah.." kata Anko.<br>Kakashi Hatake entah didorong oleh kekuatan darimana dengan patuhnya perlahan membuka sampul buku itu.  
>Tapi jangan harap dia langsung membacanya, dia HANYA membuka sampul buku itu! ya hanya membuka tanpa ada niatan untuk membaca setiap kata yang tercetak pada buku biru muda itu.<br>Anko sedikit menaikkan alisnya, ah apa temannya ini tidak pernah belajar cara membaca yang baik?  
>atau jangan-jangan dia tidak pernah membaca buku?<br>'Hei Kakashi itu cerdas Anko! mana mungkin dia tidak pernah membaca buku!' batin Anko.

* * *

><p>Hening.<br>Kakashi dan Anko kini saling bertatapan dengan tangan Kakashi masih memegang dan membuka sampul buku itu.  
>Anko tersenyum, 'semua butuh proses' batinnya.<br>Dia mulai membuka mulutnya,  
>"Bacalah Kakashi, jangan hanya dibuka sampulnya saja! setelah kau baca kau akan mengerti bahkan menyukai isinya.." ujar Anko pada Kakashi.<br>Kakashi menatap Anko tajam, tapi toh dia melakukan apa yang diminta teman perempuannya itu.  
>Dia mulai menurunkan pandangannya dan mulai membuka lembar halaman pertama novel itu.<br>Kini dia menutup Sharingan pada mata kirinya dan membiarkan onyx obsidian pada mata kanannya menyapu setiap huruf yang berada pada pada halaman pertama novel itu, dan mulai membacanya dalam hati..  
>'Aku adalah pria kesepian-' Anko menatap jounin muda dihadapannya itu, agaknya dia mulai kesal menunggu terlalu lama reaksi yang akan dikeluarkan Kakashi.<br>'Aku menunggu wanita itu dikamar-'  
>Anko mulai melihat ada perbedaan pada raut wajah Kakashi, dan dia melihat Kakashi sudah mulai membalik halaman selanjutnya.<br>'Kubisikkan padanya, semuanya tidak akan apa-apa lalu kami-'  
>Kakashi tetap membaca dalam hati tanpa menyadari bahwa raut wajahnya kini telah berubah, namun Anko Mitarashi menyadari perubahan itu, dan dia tersenyum menatap Kakashi.<br>'Lalu kami sama-sama terjatuh lemas diatas pembaringan dan terbuai dalam kenikmatan-' mata jounin muda itu terbelalak begitu membaca kata-kata terakhir dari bab pertama buku itu.  
>Dia terkejut membaca isi dari buku itu, dia tidak pernah membayangkan dalam hidupnya akan membaca buku seperti itu.<br>Kini ditatapnya Anko yang sedang menyeringai penuh kemenangan padanya.

* * *

><p>"Aku-" Kakashi terdiam, dia bingung harus berkata apa.<br>Anko tahu akan hal itu dan membuka mulutnya,  
>"Kau suka? ah ya mungkin kau akan bingung ketika pertama kali membacanya.. tapi percayalah membaca buku seperti itu akan membuatmu sedikit rileks.." ucap Anko pada Kakashi.<br>"Sejak kapan kau menyukai yang seperti ini?" tanya Kakashi tiba-tiba.  
>Anko gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan teman lelakinya itu,<br>"E-eh sejak kapan ya? umm sejak aku merasakan jatuh cinta!" ucap Anko lantang.  
>Dari balik maskernya Kakashi tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis.<br>Dia tahu Anko dan dirinya belum cukup umur untuk membeli apalagi membaca buku seperti yang ada digenggamannya saat ini, tapi dia suka cara Anko ketika mengatakan 'merasakan jatuh cinta', ah entah kenapa dia menyukai kata-kata itu.  
>Anko menatap Kakashi lekat-lekat dan mulai membuka mulutnya,<br>"Jadi kau suka eh?" tanya Anko.  
>Kakashi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Anko, dia hanya mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak tempat Anko mengambil buku bersampul biru itu.<br>Setelah ditemukannya rak yang memajang buku yang sama, Kakashi meletakkan buku itu dan mulai berjalan menjauhi rak buku novel percintaan menuju pintu keluar.  
>Anko hanya bisa merenggut kesal menatap perilaku teman lekakinya itu,<br>'Huh sudah susah payah aku mencarikan hiburan ternyata dia tidak menghargai!' batin Anko sambil berjalan melangkah ke pintu keluar mengikuti Kakashi.  
>Sebelum Kakashi melewati pintu keluar toko buku itu sekilas dia menatap sebuah buku terbitan baru yang dipajang di etalase depan toko buku itu, dia membaca judulnya :<br>'**Dokonjo Ninja Gaiden**'.  
>Ah buku tentang ninja, Kakashi memang suka dengan buku tentang ninja, tapi disaat situasi hati yang buruk seperti ini sepertinya membaca bukanlah pilihan tepat.<br>Tapi mungkin Anko benar, pikiran Kakashi sedikit rileks dan terhibur membaca buku yang ditunjukkan Anko tadi.. ah apa mungkin dia merasakan jatuh cinta seperti Anko?  
>Tidak.<br>Itu tidaklah mungkin, ah tapi mungkin suatu saat ketika dia ingin, mungkin dia akan mencoba membaca buku seperti yang ditunjukkan Anko tadi, Kakashi kembali tersenyum tipis dan berjalan menjauhi toko buku itu meninggalkan Anko yang mengekornya dari belakang.  
>Kakashi tidak pernah menyadari bahwa dimasa depan dia akan mengagumi, bahkan membaca sampai habis dan berulang kali karya dari pengarang buku pajangan yang ditolehnya sekilas dietalase depan toko buku tadi- pengarang Dokonjo Ninja Gaiden yang juga akan mengarang buku yang nantinya akan dibawa Kakashi Hatake kemana-mana dia pergi.<br>Ah tunggulah saat itu Kakashi, saat dimana pikiranmu akan rileks dan kau bisa merasakan.. jatuh cinta.  
><strong><br>**

**M For Memories and M For-**

"Makanlah, makanan manis baik untuk kesehatan psikismu!" ujar Anko Mitarashi kepada teman lelakinya, Kakashi Hatake.  
>Kakashi hanya menerima dango pemberian Anko tanpa berniat untuk memakannya segigitpun.<br>Bukan karena dia tidak ingin membuka maskernya, toh dia tidak pernah keberatan untuk membuka masker- jika ada yang memintanya, tetapi sampai sekarang tidak ada satupun yang berani meminta Kakashi membuka maskernya.  
>Jujur saja Kakashi tidak pernah menyukai makanan manis, apalagi seperti dango ini, tapi gadis yang sedaritadi berusaha menghiburnya kini tengah menjejalinya dengan berpuluh-puluh tusuk dango.<br>Kakashi tentu saja sudah menolak, tetapi Anko tetap saja memaksanya untuk memakan dango manis itu walaupun hanya segigit.  
>"Ayolah.. kue manis ini benar-benar enak, kau harus coba! begitu sekali coba kau akan ketagihan.." rayu Anko pada Kakashi.<br>"Aku tidak suka." jawab Kakashi datar.  
>Anko hanya tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya,<br>"Rasa manis ini akan menghilangkan rasa pahit yang pernah kau rasakan ketika menelan pil kehidupan.. walaupun tidak sepenuhnya hilang tapi setidaknya kau pernah merasakan manisnya.." lirih Anko pada Kakashi.  
>Kakashi hanya diam mendengar perkataan Anko,<br>'tidak mungkin rasa pahit dari kehidupan bisa hilang hanya dengan segigit dango' itulah yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.  
>"Anko.. kemarilah.." terdengar suara seorang pria memanggil Anko.<br>Kakashi menoleh menatap pemilik suara itu, Orochimaru-sensei guru kesayangan Anko.  
>"Umm Kakashi, maafkan aku ya.. Orochimaru-sensei memanggilku, aku akan menjalankan misi baru di negara laut.. aku pergi dulu ya Kakashi.. jangan lupa makan dangonya, dan kalau kau sedang merasa sedih atau kehilangan temui saja aku, aku akan membantumu menghilangkan rasa sedih itu.. jaa ne Kakashi~" ucap Anko sambil melambaikan tangan pada Kakashi dan berlari menuju Orochimaru-sensei.<p>

* * *

><p>Ah pria itu lagi.<br>Pria yang selalu membayangi pikiran Kakashi, pria yang sangat dekat dengan Anko dan selalu dipuja-puja oleh Anko.  
>Tapi entah kenapa Kakashi merasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk setiap menatap mata Orochimaru-sensei, tapi apa itu? Kakashi muda tidak pernah tahu.<br>Kakashi meloncat dari permukaan tanah dan mendarat dengan mulus pada dahan pohon ditaman Konoha.  
>Dia menatap bungkusan dango ditangannya, perlahan jarinya bergerak untuk membuka bungkus dango itu.<br>Diambilnya setusuk dango berwarna merah-hijau-putih itu, dibukanya masker hitamnya dan mulai menyuapkan dango itu kedalam mulutnya.  
>Digigit kecil jajanan manis itu, dikunyah dan dirasakannya setiap sensasi lembut dan manis yang muncul dari gigitan pertamanya pada makanan manis itu.<br>GLEK.  
>Kakashi menelan dango pertamanya,<br>'Enak dan manis' batinnya.  
>Oh ya ternyata kata-kata seorang Anko mitarashi benar!<br>Rasa manis yang dihasilkan oleh dango itu membuatnya merasakan sedikit lebih baik.  
>Ah kenapa semua saran yang dikatakan Anko selalu benar?<br>Kenapa pula dia begitu egois sehingga terlalu cuek pada gadis abu-abu yang sedaritadi berusaha menghiburnya itu?  
>Ah, kau tadi terlalu naif Kakashi.<br>Dalam hatinya Kakashi Hatake sudah berjanji akan membalas setiap kebaikan yang pernah dilakukan Anko Mitarashi padanya.  
>Hmm mungkin sebagai langkah awal dia akan mentraktir dango untuk kunoichi muda itu nanti begitu dia pulang dari misi.<br>Kakashi akan menunggu Anko dan Orochimaru-sensei pulang.. ah seandainya dia tahu ketika Anko pulang nanti, Kakashi tidak akan menemukan kembali Anko Mitarashi yang dulu.. yang pernah memberinya saran untuk membaca sebuah buku dan merasakan manisnya dango..

**-FLASHBACK END-**

* * *

><p>Kini seorang Shinobi dan Kunoichi sedang duduk diatas atap sebuah rumah dan menatap langit yang bertaburan bintang.<br>Kakashi Hatake dan Anko Mitarashi.  
>Keduanya terus berada dalam keadaan hening dan menatap bintang.<br>Entah berapa lama mereka sudah duduk diatas atap seperti ini, dan entah kenapa pula diantara mereka tidak ada yang ingin berbicara ataupun mengakhiri keadaan ini.  
>Anko sedikit menggeliat.<br>Kakashi menatap kunoichi itu, kini Anko sedang menggosokkan tangan kanannya pada leher kirinya.  
>Leher dimana tepat dia mendapat sebuah segel yang diberikan oleh guru tersayangnya- Orochimaru.<br>Sebuah segel kutukan sama persis seperti yang pernah dilihat Kakashi pada leher salah satu muridnya, Uchiha Sasuke.  
>Sebuah segel yang sebenarnya hanya akan membuat pemiliknya merasakan sebuah kesakitan yang amat dalam.<br>"Nggh," Anko sedikit mengerang, dia sedang merasakan sakit itu sekarang.  
>"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kakashi cemas melihat perubahan sikap temannya itu.<br>"Aku.. baik-baik saja.. tapi entah kenapa setiap aku memikirkan Orochimaru, segel ini bereaksi.." ucap Anko lirih.  
>Kakashi tahu akan hal itu, segel itu memang akan bereaksi jika pemiliknya merasakan sebuah emosi yang sangat hebat- seperti yang dialami Uchiha Sasuke dulu.<br>"Dia meninggalkan segel kutukan ini begitu saja.. dia menanamkannya didalam tubuhku.. tapi dia tidak tahu bahwa dia tidak hanya meninggalkan kekuatan dari segel ini.. dia juga meninggalkan.." kata-kata Anko terhenti.  
>Buliran kristal cair menelusuri pipinya.<br>Kakashi tetap diam dan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan kunoichi itu.  
>"Dia meninggalkan.. cinta.." ucap Anko lirih sambil sesenggukan pelan.<br>Kakashi menatap kunoichi itu, dia bukan ahlinya kalau soal cinta, tapi dia tahu dia harus menghibur Anko sekarang, sama seperti ketika Anko menghiburnya dulu.  
>"Jangan menangis.." itulah kata-kata penghibur pertama yang meluncur dari bibir Kakashi.<br>Anko menoleh menatap pria disampingnya itu, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar, tapi ia membuka mulutnya,  
>"Kalau kau ingin menghiburku dengan menunjukkan buku dan dango seperti yang pernah kulakukan dulu, itu sia-sia.." ucap Anko pelan.<br>Dari balik maskernya Kakashi tersenyum, cara kekanakan seperti itu mungkin memang sudah tidak akan ampuh lagi untuk menghibur Anko Mitarashi.  
>Tapi dia memang tidak akan menggunakan cara itu untuk menghibur Anko, dia akan menggunakan cara yang lebih baik...<br>Cara yang sudah 15 tahun ini dia pikirkan untuk membalas menghibur Anko, sebuah cara unik yang mungkin bisa membuat Anko Mitarashi bersemangat kembali.  
>Ah mungkin cara ini tidak akan seratus persen berhasil, resikonya bisa saja Anko semakin bertambah sedih atau yang paling parah Anko bisa membencinya.<br>Tapi bukankah kita tidak akan pernah tahu hasilnya kalau tidak dicoba?  
>"Mempunyai kenangan masa lalu memang terkadang indah tapi terkadang juga bisa sangat menyakitkan.." ucap Kakashi pelan.<p>

* * *

><p>Anko Mitarashi terkejut mendengar perkataan shinobi disampingnya itu, dia menoleh dan mendapati onyx obsidian tengah menatapnya lekat.<br>"Kenangan masa lalu memang tidak selamanya indah, karena ada pula saat dimana kita mengalami kepahitan dalam hidup.. tapi bukan berarti kita harus membuang kenangan itu karena suatu saat kita perlu mengumpulkan kepingan kenangan kehidupan kita sebagai sebuah pembelajaran agar kita bisa menjadi seorang manusia yang lebih baik.." suara bariton merdu itu kembali menghampiri telinga Anko.  
>Dia termenung merenungi setiap kata yang diucapkan shinobi bermasker itu.<br>Kenangan.  
>Ah sebuah potongan kecil kehidupan yang dimiliki Anko.<br>Baik kenangan yang pahit maupun manis semua Anko punya.  
>Terutama kenangan manisnya bersama seorang pria yang bahkan sampai saat ini selalu ada didalam benaknya- Orochimaru.<br>Tapi pernah ada saat dimana Anko melupakan semua kenangan manis dan pahitnya bersama Orochimaru.  
>Tapi entah bagaimana pula potongan kenangan itu kembali merasuki otaknya.<br>Dia benci tapi dia tetap mencintai gurunya itu.  
>Ah ya, Orochimaru-sensei yang selalu hebat dan sempurna dimata Anko.. walaupun kini mungkin dia sedang bersama bintang-bintang di angkasa memandang Anko- murid dan percobaannya dulu yang selalu merepotkan dan selalu mencintainya.<br>"Kau tahu ada kalanya kita harus membuka lembaran buku kenangan yang baru agar lembaran yang lama tidak sesak dan mengakibatkan kenangan lama tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja dari ingatan.." ujar Kakashi lagi.  
>Anko semakin menatap Kakashi dalam, dia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada dipikiran dan apa yang akan diucapkan shinobi itu.<br>"Anko.. bukalah lembaran buku kenangan yang baru.." lirih Kakashi.  
>Anko merasakan ada sebutir kristal cair jatuh dari wajahnya dan mengenai punggung tangannya.<br>Ah, betapa Anko pasti terlihat sangat bodoh saat ini...  
>Menangis dihadapan teman masa kecilnya, dan lebih bodohnya lagi dia menangisi sesuatu yang tidak pantas untuk ditangisi..<br>"Anko.." panggil Kakashi lembut.  
>Anko Mitarashi kini memandang penuh harap pada onyx obsidian yang menatapnya lekat, berharap dia akan menemukan sebuah jawaban dari sepotong kenangan yang hilang dan sepotong kenangan baru yang mungkin akan diletakkannya pada halaman pertama lembaran baru kenangan kehidupannya.<br>"Aku mencintaimu.. menikahlah denganku.." ucap jounin bermasker itu.  
>Anko Mitarashi terbelalak mendengar perkataan teman masa kecilnya itu.<br>Cinta? menikah? inikah potongan kenangan yang dia harapkan?  
>Potongan kenangan lama tentang mencintai dan dicintai seseorang yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan semenjak kepergian Orochimaru-sensei dari hidupnya, dan sebuah potongan kenangan baru tentang cinta dan pernikahan yang kini baru saja ia dengar dari ucapan seorang shinobi teman masa kecilnya yang dulu pernah ia hibur ketika melihat shinobi itu bersedih.<br>Anko terdiam, dia tentu saja bingung harus berkata apa.  
>"Kau tahu Anko, aku mengucapkan ini bukan sekedar main-main.. aku serius dan aku berjanji akan membantumu mengumpulkan kenangan manis bersama dalam sebuah ikatan yang pasti- ikatan yang akan dibuat hanya untuk orang-orang yang sudah merasakan jatuh cinta.." ucap Kakashi lembut.<br>BUGH.  
>Anko Mitarashi kini menabrak tubuh bidang Kakashi dan menangis sesenggukan dalam pelukan jounin tampan itu.<br>Kakashi memeluk Anko lembut dan erat..  
>"Anko Mitarashi, maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Kakashi lembut.<br>Anko mendongakkan kepalanya dan iris light gray-nya menatap onyx obsidian yang teduh itu, dia tersenyum menatap pria yang baru saja melamarnya itu.  
>"Ka..kashi.." ucap Anko lemah.<br>"Ya?" jawab Kakashi lembut.  
>"Aku.. tidak tahu harus berkata apa.. tapi aku bersedia.. aku.. bersedia menikah denganmu.." sebuah kalimat sakral bagi seorang wanita mengalun lembut dari bibir Anko Mitarashi.<br>Ah ya, dia sadar saat ini sebuah potongan kenangan yang pernah hilang dari dirinya bukanlah ingatannya tentang Orochimaru.. tapi sebuah potongan kenangan tentang cinta dan kini dia mendapatkannya kembali dari seseorang yang dulu pernah dia hibur dalam kesedihannya..  
>"Tapi Kakashi.." ucap Anko perlahan.<br>"Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi.  
>"Kau.. setahuku kau bukan tipe orang yang.."<br>"Romantis?" Kakashi melanjutkan kata-kata Anko yang terhenti.  
>Anko menangguk pelan.<br>"Terkadang bagian dari masa lalu bisa menunjukkan apa yang akan ataupun harus terjadi dimasa depan.." bisik Kakashi lembut ditelinga Anko.  
>Kunoichi itu makin bingung, bagian masa lalu mana yang menunjukkan masa depan? dia bahkan dulu tidak pernah merasakan ataupun mengatakan cinta pada Kakashi, begitupun sebaliknya.<p>

* * *

><p>Kakashi sepertinya mengerti kebingungan yang melanda Anko, dia kemudian melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya dan menyelipkan tangan kanannya pada rompi ninja-nya.<br>Kakashi menarik keluar sesuatu, sesuatu yang pernah Anko lihat dan Anko pegang.. bahkan dia hafal bagian dari sesuatu itu..  
>Benda itu adalah.. BUKU BIRU MUDA YANG PERNAH DITUNJUKKANNYA PADA KAKASHI!<br>'Kenapa buku itu? apa hubungannya buku itu dengan masa lalu dan masa depan?' batin Anko heran.  
>"Anko.. pernahkah kau membaca buku ini sampai habis?" tanya Kakashi lembut.<br>Anko menatap buku itu lekat-lekat dan menggelengkan kepalanya,  
>"Tidak.." jawabnya jujur.<br>Ya, walaupun Anko pernah menunjukkan buku itu pada Kakashi tapi dia tidak pernah membaca buku itu hingga habis karena menurutnya bagian paling menyenangkan hanya ada di bab awal dalam buku itu.  
>"Kalau begitu sayang sekali," ucap Kakashi.<br>Anko jadi semakin bingung,  
>"Maksudmu?" tanyanya.<br>"Bacalah halaman terakhir buku itu.." ucap Kakashi sambil menyerahkan buku biru itu pada Anko.  
>Anko menerima buku itu dan membuka halaman terakhirnya, iris light gray-nya menyapu setiap huruf yang ada dihalaman itu, membuatnya membaca dalam hati..<br>'**Dan pria itu berkata pada si wanita untuk melupakan masa lalunya yang kelam- kemudia pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berisi cincin yang sangat indah dan berkata kepada si wanita- maukah kau menikah denganku?- ujar si pria sambil menggenggam tangan si wanita. Wanita yang sebelumnya terpuruk pada kenangan masa lalunya itu kini menatap lekat pria dihadapannya- dia tidak menyangka dia telah menemukan potongan kenangan yang telah lama hilang- tidak apa-apa daijoubu- ucap pria itu dan kemudian si wanita menghempaskan tubuhnya pada pria itu dan menangis bahagia dalam pelukan pria yang telah melamarnya itu.. TAMAT**' baca Anko pada setiap kata yang tercetak pada halaman terakhir buku itu.  
>Anko mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kakashi,<br>"Jadi.." gumamnya pelan.  
>"Awalnya aku memang tidak mengerti isi dari buku yang pernah kau tunjukkan itu.. aku memang tidak suka dengan percintaan, tetapi aku juga tidak suka jika sudah mengawali sesuatu tapi tidak mengakhirinya.." ujar Kakashi pelan.<br>Anko semakin bingung.  
>"Ketika usiaku cukup untuk membeli buku itu, tapi ternyata buku itu sudah tidak ada ditoko tempat kau pernah menunjukkannya padaku hingga akhirnya aku pergi menjelajahi semua toko buku yang ada di Konoha hingga Suna dan Kiri hingga aku akhirnya menemukannya dan membelinya, setelah kubaca bab pertama memang bab yang paling menyenangkan.. tapi ternyata bab terakhirlah yang menuntunku melakukan dan mengatakan apa yang malam ini harus aku perbuat untuk menghiburmu.. selama 15 tahun aku mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk bergantian menghiburmu dan selama 15 tahun pula aku menunggu momen ini.. Anko.. aku mencintaimu.." ucap Kakashi lembut seraya memeluk Anko.<br>Kini shinobi dan kunoichi Konoha itu sedang duduk memandang langit bersamaan, sang shinobi membiarkan kunoichi yang dicintainya menyadarkan kepala pada bahu bidangnya.  
>Hangat.<br>Itulah yang mereka rasakan sekarang.  
>Kini, Anko Mitarasi telah menemukan jawaban dari potongan memori yang hilang dan dia juga telah menjawab pertanyaan bagi memori yang terpendam dalam benak Kakashi selama 15 tahun terakhir tentang- menikah.<br>Mereka tersenyum tulus memandang bintang, kini biarlah kenangan Anko tentang Orochimaru berlalu tanpa harus dilupakan dengan paksa, karena Anko telah membuka lembaran kenangan baru dan dia sudah meletakkan 3 kata baru dalam lembaran kenangan itu,  
>'Cinta-Kakashi-Menikah'.<br>Anko Mitarashi tersenyum bahagia, sama seperti ketika dia bersama dan mencintai Orochimaru dulu tapi kali ini senyumannya lebih tulus dan lebih bermakna, karena dia berada disamping pria yang sedari dulu seharusnya dia sadari bahwa dia- mencintainya.  
><strong><br>**

**M For Memories and M For-**

"Kakashi.." panggil Anko pada Kakashi.  
>Jounin bermasker itu menoleh menatap kunoichi disampingnya yang tersenyum hangat padanya.. 'ah udara malam tidak akan sedingin dulu jika Anko terus disampingku' batinnya.<br>"Aku bingung.." ujar Anko.  
>"Hn, bingung kenapa?" tanya Kakashi.<br>"Umm aku kan tomboy, kalau kita menikah apa pantas aku menggunakan gaun pengantin putih yang biasanya digunakan pengantin wanita itu?" tanya Anko polos.  
>Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya mendengar perkataan wanita yang dicintainya itu, benar-benar polos- itulah yang dirasakan Kakashi ketika dia menatap Anko saat ini.<br>"Kau tidak perlu khawatir.." ucap Kakashi.  
>"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Anko bingung.<br>"Kau lebih cocok tidak menggunakan apapun.." ujar Kakashi santai.  
>"MAKSUDMU?" tanya Anko dengan nada meninggi.<p>

"Hn ya buku itu tadi memang bagus dengan cerita cinta yang berakhir bahagia, tapi setelah melamar tidak ada lanjutannya jadi bagaimana kalau kita ambil panutan lembaran kenangan baru kita dari buku ini saja.." ujar Kakashi sambil menyeringai mesum dari balik maskernya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul orange dari balik rompinya- buku '**Icha-Icha Paradise**'.  
>Buku mesum tingkat dewa yang dikarang oleh legenda sannin- Jirraiya, Anko sudah pernah membacanya dan dia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikiran jernih setelah membaca buku itu.<br>Apa jangan-jangan Kakashi ingin..  
>"Jadi, bagaimana Anko? kau setuju? buku ini tidak hanya menarik pada bab pertamanya tapi juga sampai pada bab terakhirnya.." ucap Kakashi dengan nada mesum yang menggoda.<br>Anko membelalakkan matanya, dia membuat segel jutsu dengan tangannya dan-  
>"Elemen api- serangan bola api!" teriak Anko ditengah keheningan malam.<br>BLURR  
>Bola api besar menyembur dari mulut Anko dan menerjang tubuh dihadapannya, untuk beberapa detik atap dan langit tempat Anko dan Kakashi berada menjadi terang tapi kemudian redup kembali secara perlahan bersamaan dengan meredupnya bola api dari mulut Anko.<br>Kakashi Hatake, si ninja berpikiran mesum yang sudah melamar Anko hanya bisa tersenyum dibalik punggung Anko.  
>Dia punya Sharingan dan dia jenius, tidak susah baginya menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Anko padanya setelah dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang menggoda itu.<br>Dia menatap Anko yang menyemburkan bola api membakan jasad kayu penggantinya, dia tersenyum tapi seberkas pikiran melintas dibenaknya,  
>'Anko, apa kau lupa siapa yang mengubahku menjadi mesum, eh?'<p>

**(: SELESAI :)**

Publis juga birthday fic Kakashi ini :D

Gimana-gimana? pasti abal banget ya T^T

Judulnya pasti sudah paham kan?

**M for Memories and M for- MARRY!**

**M untuk memori dan M untuk- MENIKAH!**

(hayoo kalau ada yg berpikiran M adalah Mature atau tentang 'lemon' waah pasti kecewa banget!

Kakashi so sweet dah, aktingnya bagus banget di fic ratna yg ini!

****

Umm hahaha ga nyangka ratna buatnya dalam bentuk ROMANCE! haah padahal ratna tadinya mau buat dalam bentuk HUMOR, kalau fic ini JELEK mohon maaf yaa, ratna memang ga jago dalam hal ROMANCE :(

ceritanya pun menurut ratna ga nyambung dari awal sampai akhir, sumpah ga banget fic ini! *gitu berani publis*

maaf ya kalau jelek dan tidak nyambung, ratna terkadang kehabisan inspirasi kalau berpikir romance ..

Ide cerita ini ratna dapet ketika ratna jadi announcer radio dan ratna muterin lagu favorit ratna dari Lala Karmela ft Christian Bautista judulnya 'UNSAID'.

ratna kejatuhan si ilham dan ada ide buat bikin fic ini x)

umm soalnya sebagian sebagian lirik lagu itu menggambarkan perasaan Anko pada Orochimaru :o

*sumpah lagu itu bikin termewek-mewek*

semoga ceritanya ada yg suka soalnya ratna banyak yg ngawur dari imajinasi ratna, apalagi yg pas flashback dan bahkan yg Anko ngasih buku ke Kakashi itu (hoho ketauan yaa dua-duanya mesum)

**sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun Kakashi-kun, kami semua menyayangimu. terlebih aku- aku mencintaimu :)**

**waaah ratna ceramahnya panjang banget!**

**well readers apakah kalian berminat untuk meninggalkan review?**

**tekan balon dibawah yaa- umm bukan, bukan perut ratna ..**

**perut ratna memang gendut kayak balon, tapi maksud ratna balon review yg dibawah itu lhoo :D**

**Terimakasih banyak sudah membaca :)**

**-RadnaRadno-**


End file.
